


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them One Shots

by RandomBeth



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Just a bit of fun, One Shot Collection, completely random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: So, every Thursday in school, my friends and I decide to use our 2 hours of PE, in which we do nothing anymore, to expand our creative writing skills. We each get 3 random words from each other and have to write a story about them. So I decided, since I know I'll always use FTBAWTFT as a base for my stories, that I might as well post them! These stories are all one-shots, so they have no connection with each other unless I say otherwise. I hope you all enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 
> 
> Duck  
> Murder  
> Clover

Newt scanned his surroundings again, squinting his eyes to see better in the dark room. He’d stumbled upon a trail of bloody feathers on his way to MACUSA to visit Tina, and he simply couldn’t ignore the little voice in his head that warned him it may be an injured creature of sorts.

Newt looked around once more before deciding it was safe enough to draw his wand. 

“Lumos.” 

Newt held his wand in front of him and soon spotted the trail of bloody feathers again. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to follow it, holding his case safely behind him, grip tight on the handle.

The trail led to a door that was ajar and Newt stepped through it, honing his senses to make sure he was alone, slowing his breathing until all he could hear was his slowing heartbeat in his ears and the silence of the room he just entered. He checked the room for any signs of a hurt creature. His eyes wandered over the nooks and crannies of the room. 

And then he spotted it.

There was a dead duck in the middle of the room, surrounded by blood. It was clearly murdered. Newt’s features twisted into distress at seeing the poor creature in such a state. 

“Who on earth would do such a thing?” he mumbled to himself.

He stepped closer, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted it. His face paled and he clutched his case so hard his knuckles turned white.

“No…”

There was a single two-leafed clover sitting next to the ducks severed head.

Newt trembled where he stood, legs shaking so hard he had to grab the wall to stop himself from falling over. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He should have known that his past would come to haunt him sooner or later. Especially with everything happening at the moment.

He steadied himself and glanced back at the duck with a mournful gaze before disapparating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Newt apparated in an ally next to the Woolworth building. He stumbled out quickly, apologising to the disgruntled people he bumped into in his haste. He walked up to the side entrance of the enormous building.

“Sir.” 

Newt looked up. The doorman at the entrance was looking at him with a steely gaze, eyeing him up from head to toe. Newt cleared his throat nervously.

“I’m here to see Tina Goldstein. She’s my, ah, my friend. I need to see her…” Newt said softly, ducking his head slightly and averting his gaze.

The doorman’s expression softened. 

“You must be Newt Scamander. Tina talks fondly of you. Thank you for your assistance in stopping Grindelwald and getting us our director back.”

Newt looked up in mild surprise and smiled a little. He mumbled his thanks as the doorman let him in.

Newt hastily went inside and hurried to the elevator, gliding carefully past anyone he came across, head ducked down.

“Mister Scamander! Nice to see ya so soon!” 

Newt jumped when he heard a voice from below, but smiled in relief when he saw who it was.

“Hello Red. Good to see you too.”

The house elf smiled up at him.

“Off to see Miss Goldstein I suppose?”

Newt laughed and nodded.

“Off we go then!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Newt!”

Some of the Aurors in the department looked up when they heard the yell of delight. Most of them simply smiled to themselves and carried on with their work.

Tina ran up to Newt and held him in a tight embrace. Newt startled, surprised by the sudden outburst of affection from his friend, but laughed softly and hugged her back anyway, carefully putting his case on the ground first.

“Tina! It’s good to see you again.”

Tina beamed up at him.

“You could have told me you were coming, you sneaky jarvey!”

Newt laughed at the term, ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh my god, what happened? Why is there blood on your coat? And your shoes as well!”

Newt looked up quickly and darted away from Tina to inspect his attire. Merlin’s beard, Tina was right.

“Tina, it’s okay, it’s not what you think! It isn’t mine!”

Newt looked up again, only to feel his panic resurface when he saw her face turn even paler.

“What do you mean it’s not yours?? Whose is it then??” 

Tina grabbed Newt’s hand and dragged him into an office nearby, Newt scrambling to grab his case before she closed the door behind them.

“Not someone, it isn’t from a person.”

Newt held his wand to his coat and used a wordless spell to remove the blood. He did the same to his shoes.

“I, uh… I came across a dead duck, you see.”

Tina’s jaw dropped.

“A… A dead duck? That blood is from a dead duck? Mercy Lewis, Newt, I almost had a damn heart attack! Are you trying to kill me??”

She leaned back against the desk in the room and breathed a sigh of relief, however she quickly sucked it back in when she saw the expression on Newt’s face.

“Newt? Are you alright?”

Newt stilled.

“No.”

Tina’s eyes widened and she took hold of Newt’s arm.

“The duck… It was deliberate. He knew I would be here, he knew I’d go look. He knew, Tina.”

Newt started trembling and his breathing became shallower. Tina gripped him harder and sat him down on a nearby chair.

“Newt, who are you talking about? Who knows you’re here?”

Newt looked Tina straight in the eyes.

“Grindelwald.”

Tina gave him an incredulous look. Just as she opened her mouth to say that, ‘no Newt that’s impossible we have him here in custody he can’t do anything he doesn’t even know you’re here Newt don't be ridiculous’, the door to the office opened, startling Newt and Tina both.

“Miss Goldstein, is there any particular reason why you deem it appropriate to use my office whenever you please?”

Tina relaxed and laughed nervously.

“Mr Graves, sir. No, I’m sorry, I just needed to talk to Newt in private, sir.”

Mr Graves raised his eyebrow at Newt, shutting the door behind him.

“So you’re Newt? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. You did save me after all.” 

Mr Graves smiled and stuck his hand out to Newt for a handshake. Newt shakily took it and tried a smile, although it looked more like a grimace.

After the subway incident, Newt had an idea where Grindelwald may have hidden the real Graves, and had persuaded Tina and President Piquery to heed his advice. They listened and had indeed found him where Newt had told them to look. In a box on the shelf in the office of Graves. Newt hadn’t met with the real Graves yet since he was rushed to hospital after they’d gotten him out, tortured and partially unconscious, and Newt had left America before he had the chance to visit him. That was over a year ago though and he had come back to America to give Tina her copy of his book.

“You know, Theseus often mentioned you in his letters. We were pen pals in school and we kept in touch. We still write, though now we both find it hard to find time.”

Graves laughed softly, but stopped when he noticed that Newt was shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

“Newt? I think you should discuss this with Mr Graves as well. If you really think that Grindelwald if after you or something.”

Mr Graves’ expression turned into a frown.

“That’s impossible.”

Newt shifted once more in his seat and muttered something.

“Sorry, what was that, Newt?” Tina asked carefully.

“I said, I know for a fact it’s him. I don’t know how exactly he knew I’d be here, but I know it’s him.”

Newt looked up with a resigned look in his eyes.

“I know because the clover was there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words:
> 
> Heat  
> Toad  
> Unicorn
> 
> So I started writing this today in school and just finished it here at home. I'm quite proud. I haven't really written much smut before so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
> 
> Warning: Contains graphic sexual content

Newt quickly ducked another spell that had been flung his way, sliding to a nearby table and flipping it so he was behind it. He felt someone press up against him on his right. It was Mr Graves.

 

“So I’m guessing this is the smuggling ring, huh?” Graves grimaced, stupefying a smuggler that had gotten close.

 

“Yes, this is indeed the Black Lotus smuggling ring. I’ve dealt with them before. They are rather persistent.”

 

Newt stood and quickly sent a Petrificus Totalus in the direction of the smugglers. Sliding back to the floor, he scanned the room carefully. The creatures that he had come to save were all huddled in their cages in the far end of the room.

 

Newt peeked over the edge of the table to calculate how fast he would have to run so he wouldn’t get his with a spell so easily.

 

“Scamander, please tell me you’re not going to attempt to save those creatures in the midst of this fight.”

 

Newt flinched and shyly looked over at Graves, who had fixed him with a stern glare.

 

“Well, um… Yes. They’re clearly distressed, they could get hit by a stray spell! I feel that if they are to be subjected to this _carnage_ for much longer, the smugglers won’t be the only problem we’ll have to deal with.”

Graves sighed and carefully peeked over the table as well, assessing the situation carefully.

 

“Fine, I’ll cover you. Let’s go!”

 

Newt jumped over the table with a familiar grace and sprinted to the cages by the wall, avoiding any curses thrown his way and casting as many as he could back without tripping.

 

He slowed down as he reached the cages, tucking his wand up his sleeve and making himself as small as possible, hunching in on himself, to seem less threatening.

 

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to take you all somewhere safe, somewhere you can’t get hurt. I promise, Mummy will get you out of here…” Newt cooed, gently approaching the scared creatures.

 

Some of them were visibly relaxing, whilst others were already coming forward in their cages eagerly, Newt’s soothing presence and words helping to calm them.

 

Graves cast a Protego Totalum charm around them as he followed Newt to the cages, blocking most spells from reaching them. He shook his head in disbelief as he listened to Newt talking to the captured creatures.

 

“You really are a mystery to me. You don’t even know these creatures and they’re practically eating from your hand already…” Graves trailed off as he spotted an abnormally large, spotted toad on the floor, its leg grazed and bleeding slightly.

 

“Oh dear, that looks painful. Hey, Scamander, this toad-”

 

Graves picked up the toad carefully and held it closer to his face to inspect the wound.

 

Newt turned around to see what Graves was talking about, but he froze when he saw the toad in his hands. Graves turned his head to face Newt and his facial expression turned into one of confusion at the younger wizard’s hesitation.

 

“Something wrong, Scamander?”

 

Newt gathered himself and quickly plastered a smile on his face.

 

“No, no. Nothing at all. Why would something be wrong? Nothing is wrong. I’m just going to, uh…” Newt pointed back to the cages and swiftly turned to walk back, grabbing his shrunken case out of his pocket and casting Engorgio on it, leaving Graves to hold the toad in his hands, utterly confused.

 

“Although I would recommend putting the toad down. It’s poisonous.”

 

Graves’ eyes widened and he hastily put it back down, wiping his hands on his coat.

 

“You could have told me that straight away…” Graves muttered bitterly, swiftly following Newt between the cages, carefully trying to seem as unthreatening as possible. Newt just let out a small noise of acknowledgement, counting all of the creatures and mapping out his case in his head. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing Graves to bump into him.

 

"Mercy Lewis, Scamander!”

 

Graves held on to Newt’s coat to stop himself from toppling over. Newt’s own had shot out to take Graves’ in an attempt to not fall over himself.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Newt pulled himself upright and let go of Graves’ hand, looking over his shoulder and giving him an apologetic look. He then proceeded to bend over to open his case.

 

“Keep the case safe whilst I’m inside it please. I have to create some new habitats for the creatures here.”

 

Graves just nodded, words only half registering. He was trying to process the scene in front of him: Newt bending over to open his case, coat slipping down his back, ass gloriously on display. Newt standing up straight and looking over his shoulder, hair falling into his eyes.

 

“Mr Graves?” Newt asked carefully. Graves started and cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, go on. I’ll keep the case safe, just be quick, please.” Graves shifted and glanced at the now dying-down battle that was still going on around the shield he had set up.

 

Newt nodded and clambered down into his case, closing it behind him. Graves sighed loudly and rubbed his hand over his face.

 

What the hell?

 

Graves sat down on top of the case and stared ahead of him, not seeing. He was appalled at himself. Did he seriously just have _those_ kind of thoughts about _Newt?_ His _best friends_ _little brother?_ He was sure Theseus would kill him if he ever found out. Graves furrowed his brows together. Why did he have those thoughts anyway? It’s not like he’s particularly disgusted by the fact that Newt is a guy, not at all, he’s always known he had a thing for guys as well as girls. No, that wasn’t the problem. The problem is that it hadn’t really happened before, especially not when he was at work. He knew how to control himself, thank you very much.

 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the persistent tapping that came from within the case. He stood up rapidly and opened the case. Newt clambered out, grin on his face and stood.

 

“Thank you, I can get the creatures in now!” Newt smiled, and gestured around him. Graves smiled.

 

“I’ll help.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They were back at MACUSA, filing paperwork, when Graves started to feel it again. Newt was standing right next to him, their arms were brushing and Graves almost groaned out loud. He jerked his arm away and reached for his pen to fill out his part of the paperwork. Newt gave him an odd look, but Graves ignored it.

 

After all of the paperwork had been taken care of, Newt and Graves were walking through the halls to Graves’ office. Graves took care to stay away from Newt, not looking at him or touching him in any kind of way. Newt frowned at this, but said nothing. When they reached Graves’ office, Newt shut the door behind him and turned to face Graves.

 

“You’re feeling warm, aren’t you? And sensitive. Everything you touch feels like more, doesn’t it?” Newt asked suddenly. Graves looked at him, perplexed.

 

“I-”

 

Newt cut him off.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you immediately. I’m partially to blame I suppose. That toad you held, it was a Cupiditas toad. Very rare, also very… How should I put it? Volatile in a way. The slime their bodies are covered in, that you touched, is very quick to work. Don’t be alarmed, you won’t die or anything!” Newt said, shifting on the spot.

 

Graves gave him a look that spoke louder than any words ever could.

 

“Right, well, um… So, the slime contains endorphins that humans are especially sensitive to. I suppose that, when you touch it, it stimulates you in a certain way. You crave contact… Release even. It isn’t permanent, the effects usually wear off after about twenty four hours, so I think the best thing you can do is to go out and, um, find a way to relieve yourself in the meantime or it could become painful.”

 

Graves stared at Newt.

 

“So, you’re saying that basically, I’m on heat.”

 

Newt gulped and nodded. 

 

“Basically, yes.”

 

Graves sat down on his desk, gaze still fixed onto Newt. It made sense actually, it would certainly explain his odd behaviour.

 

“Have you ever, um, touched that toad yourself? You seem to know an awful lot about it.” Graves scratched his head, still looking at Newt, who was now blushing.

 

“Well, yes. Once, when I was a little younger. I just started traveling and I accidentally touched one. It was, uh… An experience. I’m not sure how to feel about it. But, my advice is to just, well, take care of yourself until it passes. Or, maybe I could attempt a solution of unicorn hair and niffler spit? I’ve heard somewhere it helps relieve the symptoms, but I’m not sure.”

 

Graves closed his eyes and again tried to conceal a groan. He had the very inappropriate image of Newt lying naked on a bed, having to take care of his leaking cock. He quickly thought of his mother naked instead, if only to make an attempt at self-control. He opened his eyes only to find Newt staring at him. Crap, he probably noticed.

 

“I’ll just leave then? Um, you probably have enough work to do, plus, well, _that.”_

 

Newt started to leave, but let out a yelp of surprise as Graves pushed him up against the door and kissed him. He tried to wriggle out of the grip Graves had on his wrists but gave up the moment he felt a warm tongue on his bottom lip. Newt moaned as Graves opened up his mouth and licked his palate. Newt gripped onto Graves’ shoulders and arched into the kiss desperately.

 

They parted, saliva glistening on their lips, panting, eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated. Graves looked at Newt and quickly pushed himself off of him.

 

“Mercy Lewis, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I just-”

 

Graves was cut off when Newt surged forward and kissed Graves again. This time, he did groan out loud. He grabbed Newt’s ass and hauled him up so that he was sitting on the desk with Newt straddling him. Newt moaned again and ground himself against the other man, causing them both to gasp and roll their heads back.

 

“Fuck, Scamander.”

 

Newt gasped again as Graves started sucking on his neck, tipping his head to the right to give him more access. Graves lapped at the skin made available to him, nipping at the pale, freckly neck, marking him. Newt moaned loudly when he sucked hard at his pulse point, to which Graves moaned himself. He was glad his office had an extra strong Silencio charm on it, even though the Auror Department was pretty much empty due to the lateness of the day. Graves started to push Newt’s coat off of him and Newt eagerly helped, trying to do the same to Graves.

 

“Oh my god, Graves…” Newt moaned as the other sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Graves stopped sucking for a moment, much to Newt’s despair.

 

“Percival.”

 

Newt looked up at him, eyes dark with desire, surprise evident on his face. His surprise quickly morphed into a smile.

 

“Newt.”

 

Percival smiled and leaned in to kiss Newt again.

 

“Well, Newt, I really want to fuck you right now. May I?” Percival whispered into Newt’s ear. Newt shivered and groaned.

 

“God, Percy, yes, please.”

 

Percival chuckled.

 

“Only Ma, Pa and Theseus call me that. But I guess I’ll allow it.”

 

Newt huffed out a laugh, but it soon morphed into a strained mewl as Percival moved them to the sofa that was in the corner of the office, all the while sucking on Newt’s neck. He quickly removed his own shirt before starting on Newt’s. The moment it was off he started sucking on the younger man’s chest, feeling scars and little bumps of mottled skin. He licked all of the scars he could find, worshipping them.

 

Newt keened in earnest, grabbing Percival’s hair and twisting his hands into it, which earned him a pleased groan. Percival soon moved down enough to find Newt’s very fair happy trail. He started to undo Newt’s trousers, licking at his hips. Newt lifted them up before groaning.

 

“Shoes.”

 

Percival looked up and laughed, casting a wandless spell to get rid of the rest of their clothes instead. Newt just glared at him.

 

“Now you do that…”

 

Percival just smirked before taking in the head of Newt’s painfully hard cock. He sucked gently at it, tasting precum. It was slightly salty. He took a deep breath before sinking down further. Newt shivered and grasped at Percival’s hair again, a low string of curses fluttering from his mouth.

 

“God, Percy, fuck…” Newt moaned, throwing his head back onto the cushion of the sofa.

 

Percival hummed, the vibrations causing Newt’s hips to buck. Percival held on to his hips though, rendering him unable to move. Newt whined, a high pitch sound that went straight to Percival’s untouched cock. He pulled himself off the other man and cast a lubrication spell. It coated his fingers thickly. He leaned up to kiss Newt, who happily let him take control of it. He carefully rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it.

 

He gently pressed the tip of his index finger into Newt’s tight hole, slowly moving in phalanx by phalanx. Newt was writhing under his touch, moaning wantonly and clutching at the other man’s shoulders. Percival soothingly kissed Newt’s sensitive neck once more, licking over the forming bruises there. He slowly added another finger in, scissoring Newt, careful not to hurt him. He might be desperate, but he really didn’t want to hurt the younger wizard.

 

By the time he had added a third finger, Newt was a complete mess beneath him. Sweating, mewling and writhing. Begging for Percival to just get on with it. He smirked, pushing his fingers in a bit further until…

 

Newt shouted out. Arching his back, he moaned uncontrollably and Percival knew he’d found the sensitive bundle of nerves he had been looking for.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god… Percy _please god_ _please take me…_ ” Newt moaned loudly, grip almost painful on the other man’s shoulders.

 

“With a lot of fucking pleasure.”

 

Percival cast another lubrication charm on his own aching cock and lined up with Newt’s sufficiently stretched hole. He carefully pushed himself into the other man, groaning at the feeling of entering the still rather tight hole. Newt whimpered at the sensation of being filled by something much larger than three fingers, eyes fluttering shut. Percival moaned softly at the sight and went to card his fingers through Newt’s unruly, curly hair. He pushed himself in all the way, using all of his self-control to not just slam into the beautiful body beneath him.

 

“God, if only you could see yourself right now.”

 

Newt looked up through lidded eyes. He looked gorgeous. His arms were up beside his head, hands digging into the sofa’s cushions. His hair was a sweaty mess, half of it stuck to his forehead, the rest up in an unruly nest. His face was flushed a beautiful shade of rose, making his freckles and eyes stand out. And those lips, _god_ , those lips… They were plumper than usual from all of the kissing and a lovely shade of red and blue from forming bruises. He looked like a mythical creature himself.

 

Percival leaned down to kiss those plump lips again and slowly started to move in a drawn out movement. Newt gasped and rocked back his hips to meet the other man’s slow, sensual thrusts. Percival moaned at the sight of it.

 

The rhythm slowly built up to a quicker pace, the sound of breathy moans and slapping skin filling the office. Percival angled his hips slightly and slammed into Newt, who in turn arched his back so much, Percival thought he would break it. Newt mewled and begged for more, _god please more._ So that’s what he got.

 

After a few more well aimed thrusts, Newt’s breathing became even heavier and his grip on the cushions became tighter.

 

“Percy… I’m, _god_ , I can’t hold out. I’m going to-”

 

“Yes, that’s it, come on. Come for me.”

 

Those whispered words were all it took. Newt was coming hard, moaning loudly and throwing his head back. His cum hit his chest and part of his jaw, and seeing that was all it took. Percival came with a muffled shout, hips stilling inside of Newt, who moaned at the sensation of hot cum filling him up. They both panted and just sat there for a while, until Newt began to squirm.

 

“Too… Much, ah, feeling… Fuck…” Newt whimpered softly.

 

Percival quickly pulled out of Newt, the sight of his cum dripping slowly out of Newt’s puckered, red hole making him moan.

 

He carefully laid down beside Newt on the sofa and cast a wandless spell to clean them up. He grabbed the blanket upon the sofas back and gently lay it over them. Newt hummed in content and pressed himself up against Percival, nuzzling him under his chin. Percival smiled.

 

“Goodnight, Percy.”

 

“Goodnight, Newt.”


End file.
